Blast From the Past
by EVHDoggettGallo
Summary: When Cabe gets hit in the head on a case, all that he can remember is that he has a daughter, but he doesn't know that he had a daughter. Inspiration for this story was from the episode of X-Files John Doe. All rights to the Scorpion writers, I just wrote this story.
1. Chapter 1:The Fight

Chapter One: The Fight

The team is on a case, and have tracked down the hacker, but they still need to find him in a shipyard where the criminal decided to stay.

Cabe was covering the front side of the house with Walter, and Tim was covering back side with Toby.

"Okay, on three, we all storm in."Cabe said on the con.

"Copy that."Tim replied.

"One, two, three."Cabe said then they all stormed in covering their sides.

Cabe, and Walter ran into the main room Cabe, with his gun up.

They found the hacker, at his laptop with a side arm, and a army issued rifle.

"Homeland freeze."Cabe yelled as he took his gun off safety.

Tim, and Toby heard it, and came running down to see what was going on.

Tim took his gun off safety, and aimed it at the hacker.

"Step away from the laptop."Cabe said then stared down the criminal.

The criminal backed away, and put his hands up as Walter approached the laptop then began punch in his override code.

Cabe then put the safety back on his gun, took his cuffs out, and approached the criminal.

"Uhh, Cabe, I wouldn't do that quiet yet if I were you."Toby warned.

"There's nothing he can do now kid…"Cabe said as he looked over at Toby then was cut off by criminal.

The hacker took his rifle, and banged over Cabe's head.

Cabe dropped his cuffs then fell to the ground, and hit his head again.

Toby ran over to Cabe's aid.

"He's passed out."Toby said as he looked up at Tim, and Walter.

"You son of a bitch."Tim said slowly in awe as he cocked his head, and shifted his gun.

The criminal smiled, and put his hands back up. His gun wasn't loaded so there was nothing he could do until Tim moved in closer. He looked down at Walter who was just about finished with his code then back at Tim.

"Take one step closer to my friend, and you go down."Tim warned.

"Watch me."He responded then, took one step over in Walter's direction who was profusely typing.

"I'm not joking, I'll shoot."Tim continued to warn.

He took another step in.

"Toby."Tim said, gesturing him to look over at the criminal, not Cabe.

Toby looked over at him, and nodded his head, directing Tim to shoot.

Tim then fired his weapon.

The criminal landed on floor with a thud. Tim didn't shoot him in heart, but he shot him in the knee. His head was inches away from Walter's chair.

Walter didn't once look over at the body, nor at Tim. He continued to type, as if nothing happened at all.

"You ass hole, you shot my damn leg!"The criminal yelled as he cradled his leg.

Tim walked over to him, and cuffed him.

"What's going on in there? I heard a gunshot."Paige worriedly said on the con.

"We're almost all okay, but you'll need to call an ambulance for the bad guy here."Toby said.

"What do you mean by almost,Toby?"Paige asked, with a hint of betrayal in her voice.

"Uhh."Toby stuttered

"Toby, is there something you're not telling me?"Paige angrily asked.

"Well, uhh, Cabe hit his head pretty hard, and I'm one hundred percent positive that he has a concussion, but I can treat it back at the garage."Toby told her.

Paige rolled her eyes then said:

"Fine, you can treat it at the garage, but if he doesn't respond well, then you are the one that will fight him over going to the hospital, and you will drive him."Paige scolded.

"Okay."Toby said as Tim cuffed the criminal in the background.

"You're going to jail for a long time my friend."Tim told the criminal.

"Screw you."He barely made out as Tim walked him outside to the ambulance.

Walter finally finished the code, and looked around to see what was going on. He saw Tim walking the criminal out the back door, and expected Cabe to be right behind, and was bracing himself for his hand on his back, like he always does, but this time, he didn't feel a hand.

He looked back in his memory, and remembered hearing a gunshot.

 _Did Cabe get shot?_ Walter thought to himself. _No, the criminal had a limp._ He continued to think.

The he remembered hearing his father's figure's voice, then nothing for a solid five minutes.

 _Did he leave?_

Then he looked over to his right, and saw Cabe on the floor, and Toby at his aid.

"What happened?"Walter asked.

"Wow, you must've really been in the zone."Toby commented as he looked up at Walter.

"I asked a question."Walter pointed out.

"Well, while you were in hacking land, your friend was hit in the head with a rifle, and hit his head on the floor. I'm positive that he has a concussion, but I can help him at the garage."Toby responded.

Walter took a deep breath then walked over to them.

"How long has been out?"He asked.

"About five minutes, going on six."Toby said.

"Okay, let's get him up."Walter said then helped Toby get him, and they walked his to his car.


	2. Chapter 2:Waking Up

Chapter Two: Waking Up

Cabe is lying in his bed at home. Toby was there with Walter, watching him just be sure that he'd be okay when he woke up.

They were sitting in his living room with Toby taking advantage of Cabe's extreme sports package, and watching college football.

"Baker Mayfield gives the ball to Sterling Shepard, who runs it past the defense, and down the forthyith, fifty, sixty, he's going, going, and touchdown Oklahoma!"The announcer excitedly said.

"Whoo hoo!"Toby excitedly said as he raised his fists in triumph.

"The bottom of the fourth quarter, Sooners, sixty-eight, Texas, zero."The announcer continued to say.

"They'll never catch up, and Toby gets five hundred more than usual."He said then turned off the TV.

Walter looked up from his laptop, and stared out into the distance.

"Something bothering you pal?"Toby asked Walter as he studied him.

"Uhh, no."Walter said then shook the thought out of his head, and looked back at the screen of his laptop.

They then heard a noise from down the hall, got up, and walked down to see where it came from.

Cabe stirred in his bed then fluttered his eyes open. The first thing he felt, was the immense amount of pain coming from his head.

He put his hand on his head, and groaned. He then sat up, and looked around.

Walter, and Toby then walked in.

"Hey, glad to see you up pal."Toby said as he walked over to Cabe's right side, and Walter walked over to his left.

Cabe cocked his head then asked:

"What happened?"He asked as he continued to rub the bump on on his head.

"You got hit in the head with a rifle during a case, and fell down, and hit your head again pretty hard."Toby told him.

"You passed out on contact."Walter continued to tell him.

Cabe looked over at Walter then back at Toby.

He was still in his suit from yesterday, but they took the jacket off him, and threw it on the table in his dining room.

"How do you feel?"Toby asked.

"Okay I guess. My head just hurts like hell doc."Cabe told him.

"Well I wouldn't doubt that."Toby said then he got a small flashlight out of his pocket, and shined it in Cabe's eyes.

Cabe closed his eyes at first then, let Toby look at them.

"Yup, your pupils are dilated, but they are getting smaller. You still have a minor concussion, but you should be fine within the next twenty-four hours. I would also take some Advil if I were you. It will help with the pain."Toby told him then put his flashlight back in his coat pocket then, got out a pill bottle from his pocket, and handed Cabe one of the pills, and Walter handed him a glass of water that he placed by his nightstand in case when he got up he wanted water.

"What's he do'in here doc?"Cabe asked Toby.

"Walter just wanted to be sure that you were okay once you got up."Toby told him.

"Okay."Cabe said then questionably peered over at Walter.

"You sure you're fine Cabe?"Walter asked.

"Huh, ohh yeah, I'm fine."Cabe responded.

 _So my name's Cabe._ He thought to himself. _And that one's Walter._ He continued to think.

"Okay, I would wash up, and get some rest if I were you. Don't eat too much in the next twenty-four hours 'cause you could vomit, and if you do, call me or Walter."Toby told him.

"Are you guys leavin'?"Cabe asked.

"Yes, we have get going."Toby told him.

"Okay, thanks doc, and thanks Walter."Cabe said.

"Feel better."Walter said with a slight smile, and Cabe smiled back.

"Get some rest."Toby instructed.

"Will do doc, thanks."Cabe said then they left.


	3. Chapter 3:This is Not My Home

Chapter Three: This is Not My Home

Cabe took up Toby's advice, and took a shower, got changed into some blue pajama pants, and an undershirt then, he walked out into his living room, went into the kitchen, and got out some chips, and a glass of iced water, and he went into the living room, sat down on the couch, and grabbed the remote in front in him.

He looked around for some clues of what he normally would watch he then got up, and walked over to the TV, and found a drawer in the entertainment center filled with DVDs, VHSs, and Blue Rays. He picked up a few, and looked at them. It didn't take him to long to find a common theme. Only one of them didn't have John Wayne in it. That one was _The Terminator._

"So I guess I like John Wayne, and action movies."Cabe said to himself. "Didn't pin myself as liking those."He continued to say.

He then suddenly felt a terrible pain in his head. He dropped everything he had in his hands, and put both of his hands on his head. He groaned in pain, but soon enough, he passed out.

Cabe is in his bed, only it's not the same bed that he was in before, and a women is fast asleep next to him. He is about thirty-one years old, and so is the women. He is pretty much asleep, just not as fast as the women. He is wearing an undershirt, and blue pajama pants. Then, he is awoken when a little girl in pink, purple, and white footed pajamas jumps on top of him. She is about six years old, and had dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes like his.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! Get up!"She excitedly said.

Cabe stirred a little bit in his bed.

"C'mon daddy, I made something for you, get up!"She continued to excitedly say as she now started shaking him around.

Cabe fluttered his eyes open, and looks the little girl in the eye, and smiles.

"I'm up kiddo."He said with a smile.

She smiled back at him and said:

"I made something for you, but you came home after I feel asleep so, I couldn't show it to you."She said then Cabe looked over at his alarm clock which read: _6:37AM._

"It's a little early kid, can it wait?"He asked.

"But I want to show it to you now daddy."She whined.

Cabe sighed then said:

"Okay, but then you'll go right back to bed right?"Cabe asked with a slight stern face.

"Yes daddy."She excitedly said then jumped right out of bed, and Cabe followed.

Cabe opens his eyes. He still has a bit of pain in his head, but it quickly started clearing up.

He looked around, and saw that he was back in the place that originally woke up in earlier that day. The first words that came to his mouth were:

"This, is not my home."


	4. Chapter 4:Finding Cabe

Chapter Four: Finding Cabe

It's the next day, Toby, and Walter are at the garage getting ready for the day.

"Is Cabe here yet?"Walter asked them as he walked out of the kitchen, with a cup of coffee in one hand.

"No."Happy said then put her mask on, and began cutting her pieces of metal.

"Huh, that's unusual, he's normally here by now."Walter said as he sat down, looked over to find where Toby was."Toby."Walter called.

"Yes boss."Toby said with a slight smile.

"Did notice anything odd about Cabe yesterday?"Walter asked.

"Nothing either than the fact that he had a concussion, but I did see some markers of confusion. I just assumed that it was from the fact that he nearly missed a day of his life."Toby responded then took a swing of his coffee."Did you notice anything?"Toby asked him.

"When he looked at me with markers of confusion until you said my name, but I could still see some in his eyes."Walter stated then took a swing of his coffee as well.

"I was fearing this."Toby mumbled.

"Fearing what?"Sylvester asked as he walked by over to his desk, joining the conversation.

"I believe that Cabe is suffering from amnesia."Toby told them.

"Ohh God, and you left him alone!"Sylvester anxiously commented.

"We have to go get him."Walter said then grabbed the keys to his car or as Toby liked to call it, the "company car" then, him and Toby grabbed their jackets, and rushed out the door.

Cabe is sitting on the couch in his house trying to remember where that house he was in before in his vision.

He remembered seeing a bill on his wife's nightstand, and tried to look back at it read the address. All that he could remember is the city, state, and zip code.

"I need to get there."Cabe said then got up, from the couch, went back to his bedroom, got changed, and grabbed some money, his keys, and flew out the front door.

He then, got in his car, and drove to the airport.

Toby, and Walter arrived at his house about half an hour later.

They got out of Walter's car, and walked up to the front. They didn't bother to knock.

"Cabe, Cabe, you home?"Toby yelled out as they walked around looking for Cabe.

They couldn't find him.

"Where could he have gone?"Toby asked as he sat down on Cabe's couch, and Walter sat down next to him.

"Is it possible for him to remember certain memories as a pose to others?"Walter asked.

"Yes, mainly people suffering from amnesia only remember events from their past such as an old address or possibly an old lover."Toby told him as he looked around the older man's house attempting to draw a conclusion to his whereabouts.

"That's it."Walter said as he stood up.

"What's it?"Toby asked as he looked over at Walter with a confused facial expression.

"He went to New York to find his old family."Walter said.

"Explain."Toby said as he looked at Walter.

"You just recently stated that some people who go through a state of memory loss, only remember certain moments in their life."Walter explained.

"Yeah, so Cabe must've remembered something from the past such as an old memory of him, Amanda, and Rebecca, so he is going after to find them."Toby continued for Walter."Wait, didn't they live here?"Toby asked.

"They moved here after Cabe was fired in New York from the FBI."Walter told him.

"Then he went to the city."Toby said.

"No, Cabe told me that Rebecca wanted to move to a small town near the city so that he could go to work there, but she wanted their daughter to be raised in a town, not a city so, as a result they moved to Poughkeepsie."Walter told Toby.

"Well I guess we're going to Poughkeepsie then."Toby said as he stood up from the cough as well.

"Yes I believe we are."Walter said as he looked back over at Toby then they walked out the door to Walter's car to get back to the garage, and tell them about their new case. To find Cabe.


	5. Chapter 5:Home

Chapter Five: Home

Cabe got on a flight to JFK, and is in about half an hour from landing in New York when he feels same sharp pain in his head as he had before when he had that vision of his daughter, and his wife.

He passed out again in the seat this time instead of on the floor.

Cabe is walking into the living room of his house, his daughter is holding his hand, and guiding him to where she placed the surprise she has for him.

She walked over to her backpack, and started digging through the clutter of papers, and other supplies she has in there. She then took out a picture, and handed it to her father.

It was a picture of the two of them, together in front of their house with her mother, and their dog.

"Do you like it daddy?"She asked as he glared down at the little girl in front of him.

He picked her up, and held her in one arm, and help the picture in his other hand. He smiled at her, and placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"I love it sweet heart. I'm gonna hang it on my desk in my office so I can look at everyday when I'm thinking about going home early, and see your beautiful face, and come home early to you, and mommy."Cabe told his daughter then gave her another kiss.

"Don't forget about Misty too."She told him with a smile.

"Yes, and Misty too."Cabe said as the dog came running down the hall since she heard her name.

The dog barked once, and the little girl in his arms started squirming towards the dog so he placed her down on floor, and she ran over to the dog.

The dog or, Misty, was a black lab with a big white patch on her chest. She wore a blue Michigan caller that had all her tags on it that jingled whenever she walked around. She was smaller dog, the runt of her litter.

The little girl gave the dog a hug then looked up at her father.

"Can Misty sleep in my room for a little bit daddy?"She asked her father.

Cabe sighed then said:

"Only if you promise that you will go to sleep, and not play with Misty in your room."Cabe told her with a bit of a serious look in on his face.

"Yes daddy, I promise."She replied with a smile then gave the dog another hug who happily hung her tongue out of her mouth.

"Okay, fine, just be sure that you get some sleep Amanda."He said in a less serious voice.

"Yes daddy, goodnight."She said as she waived.

Cabe walked over to his daughter, and Misty, and starched the dog's head then, said:

"I'll tuck you in kiddo."Cabe said then picked her up.

She placed her arms around his neck, and looked into her father's eyes.

"Okay daddy, I love you."She said.

Cabe kissed her cheek, and said:

"I love you too Amanda."He said then began to walk her down the hall.

Amanda looked back over at the dog, and pointed.

Cabe looked back too then said:

"C'mon on girl, you can come down with us."He told the dog then she came running down the hall to catch up with them.

Cabe opened his eyes, and heard:

 _We are about to land at JFK International Airport, please buckle up, and thank you for flying with us._

Cabe looked around then put his seat belt back on.

 _I'm almost home._ He thought to himself.

The whole rest of the way back, all that he could think about was his daughter, and his wife, and he couldn't forget Misty either.


	6. Chapter 6:Tracking Cabe

Chapter Six:Tracking Cabe

Walter, and Toby just pulled into the garage.

"We need to assemble the team quickly."Walter stated as he walked out of the car, and locked it up.

They then walked in, and told the team to sit down at the monitor tree.

"What is Walter? Your voice sounds kind of urgent."Sylvester commented.

"Does this have something to do about Cabe 'cause he hasn't showed up yet, and he's usually here before me, if we don't have a case."Tim asked as he walked over to the monitor tree with Paige at his side.

Walter huffed a little in annoyance at the pair then answered:

"Yes, this announcement does involve Cabe, but you need to stop bombarding us with questions so we may explain to you are delmia."Walter stated as he held his tablet in one hand, and his other hand was free.

"Please go ahead, and explain."Paige told him with a smile

Tim wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as Walter angrily looked at him then, glared over at Toby, and cooled himself down.

"The two of us, as you already were informed of, went over to Cabe's home to see if he was there, and if he was in a better health condition a pose to the state he was in as of yesterday."Walter explained.

Walter then began to pull up some data on the monitor tree as Toby began to explain.

"He wasn't home so, I came to the conclusion that he is suffering from amnesia which, is common in people with head injuries."Toby said then let Walter talk.

"We believe that Cabe went to Poughkeepsie New York in search of his old family due to the conclusion that we drew based off the theory which stated that most people suffering from amnesia normally do remember more distant memories, and Cabe's daughter's first home was in Poughkeepsie."Walter stated as he brought up some pictures of Cabe's old house, street address, and the flight records he hacked that included the departure, and landing time of the plane that Cabe was on, but Walter believed he went on since Cabe didn't tell, him, and Walter had to hack Cabe's credit card records to find.

"So I'm guessing that we have to find Cabe then."Happy said as she looked at the data on the tree.

"Yes, that is a rather easy conclusion to draw based off the facts that we have provided you with."Walter stated.

"Should we inform Homeland that one of their agents is missing?"Tim asked.

"I don't believe that they could perform a more efficient search effort than that of which we have the ability of."Walter stated.

"That means no."Happy told him.

Tim sighed then looked over at Happy.

"I've hung around you guys long enough to figure that out."Time said in a soft tone as he let out another sigh.

"So I'm guessing that we are going to Poughkeepsie to find Cabe."Paige said.

"Yes we are."Toby replied as he glared over at the whole team.

"At least most of the areas of that town are clean."Sylvester commented.

"We mustn't waste a second."Walter said as he began to disconnect his tablet from that monitor tree.

Team began to break away, and pack as Paige walked over to Toby and said:

"This going to be one tough case for Walter."She told Toby in a near whisper so Walter couldn't hear them.

"He's already begun to show signs of mental loss."Toby told Paige.

"I'll talk to him, just, help me keep an eye him, please Toby."Paige told him, still in a near whisper.

"No problem."Toby said then Tim called out for Paige.

"I'll help you pack honey."Tim said to Paige as Walter looked over, with jealousy written all over his face, in his direction.

"Ohh boy, this gonna be one tough case."Toby said as he began his packing.


	7. Chapter 7:The Flight

Chapter Seven: The Flight

The team is on the plane to JFK, and already bought train tickets, and arranged a cab to pick them up once they land, and get their luggage to bring them to Grand Central. They also booked a hotel room as well.

"I just hope that the hotel room lamp is sterile."Sylvester worriedly said.

"Why just the lamp? What about the rest of the surface area of the room?"Happy asked him who was sitting next to him.

"I forgot to bring my wipes that I use just to kill the bacteria off of lamps."Sylvester explained.

Happy rolled her eyes then began to look back at her magazine.

Paige overheard their conversation, and leaned over in her seat in the middle aisle of the plane, and said:

"Sylvester, I saw that you left your lamp wipes on your desk, and picked them up for you."Paige said as she dug through her purse then, pulled out a package of wipes, and handed them to Sylvester.

"Thank you Paige."Sylvester said as grabbed the package of wipes from her, and put them in his carry-on bag.

"Your welcome."Paige said with a smile then, sat up in her seat, and Tim gave her a kiss on the head, and said:

"You know, you are really good with these guys."Tim told her.

"It takes practice, but being a mom to a genius really helps."Paige told him with a flirty smile.

Tim smiled back, and gave her kiss on the lips.

Walter was sitting in the same row as them, but at the end of the four row of seats, and glared over at the couple with a look of jealousy on his face.

Toby saw Walter's facial expression, and took out his earbuds, which made his music loud enough for Walter, and Tim to hear it, and told Walter in a whisper:

"Don't worry pal, the plane ride is almost over, and you won't have to deal with their flirtations for much longer."Toby told him in a soothing tone.

Walter shook his head then looked at Toby then, back at his laptop.

"I'm not worried nor am I, pissed."Walter said then began to analyze the tracking data on his laptop.

Toby put his earbuds on then said in very silent tone:

"Correction, this is gonna be one long, tough case."Toby said then let David Lee Roth's voice take him away.

 **AN: Sorry for not uploading a new chapter to this story for a while, and for such a short new chapter. Last week was Thanksgiving, and the week before that was the end of the quarter at my school, so I had a lot of tests to take, and I spent all of Thanksgiving week with my baby nephew, and my sister. I plan on uploading to this story as much as possible, but I can't make any promises since Christmas is right around the corner.**


	8. Chapter 8:Photos

Chapter Eight: Photos

Cabe's flight had just landed in JFK, and the team's flight is about a good forty five minutes from landing, but Cabe could only get a ticket for the same train that the team is going to be on which is about an hour, and a half from departing.

Cabe held a cab, and had the driver drove him straight to grand central. When he arrived, he paid the driver, and walked to the Starbucks near the track that he had to take to get home.

He Ordered a tall, black coffee, since he had not had any since that previous day. He then sat down at table near the large window in the front of the Starbucks.

He decided to take his phone out, and see if he could find any pictures of his past. He took it out, turned it on, and went into the ICloud Photo Sharing app, and found some pictures in there.

At first he only found some evidence pictures of cases that had the file number on them, and the Homeland seal.

 _I must be a Homeland field agent._ He thought to himself.

He continued to scroll through his pictures until he stumbled upon some that had other people in them, that were alive. He found one of him, the Walter guy, and the doctor.

They were with a man that he recognized, but couldn't put a name to, and another man holding a red guitar with black, and white stripes on it, or know as the Frankenstein model. He looked at the passes that they were wearing around their necks. They had the band's V H emblem on them, and above it had the name of the band, and their names.

He was standing in between David Lee Roth, and Eddie Van Halen with, Walter on David's left side, and Toby on Eddie's right. Cabe had both his arms around the two band mates necks with them hanging off their shoulders, and Walter was standing on David's left side, and had a forced smile on his face, and appeared to be standing too close for comfort, to him, and Toby stood on Eddie's right side, and had his left arm around Eddie's neck with his arm hanging off his shoulder, similar to Cabe.

He could only make out Walter's full name, and the band's name on their backstage passes.

 _Walter O'Brien, and Van Halen. Huh, I didn't not pin myself as a rock, and roll type guy, but Walter O'Brien. That's his name, and I guess he must be one of my co-workers._ Cabe thought to himself then continued to scroll through the pictures.

As he scrolled through the pictures, he found a common theme. They all had the doctor in it, and Walter plus two women, another man, and sometimes a young boy that had to be at least ten or twelve.

 _They must be my co-workers, and their families._ He thought.

He then finally stumbled upon the pictures that he had hoped to find, his family.

He found some pictures of his daughter, Amanda, and his wife. Some them were family photos, other were of them at the park, and some were of Amanda playing with their dog.

He smiled at them, and thought about coming home to them, walking in the door, and the dog running up to him, and happily barking, and wagging her tail, and Amanda excitedly yelling: "Daddy's home!"and running into his arms, and seeing the look on his wife's face, and giving her a kiss as his daughter clung to his side, and hugged him.

That thought brought an even bigger smile upon his face.

Then a man approached him.

"Excuse me sir."The man said.

Cabe looked up at him, he had a ticket in one hand, and a suitcase in the other.

"Yes."Cabe replied.

"I just wanted to know where you were headed?"He asked.

"Um, Poughkeepsie on track number one ninety-five."Cabe told him.

"Ohh thank God, I'm headed to Poughkeepsie on track number one ninety-seven, the one that's leaving in five minutes, and my rental car won't be at the train station 'til about two hours from when the train gets there, and I wanted to know if you would like to swap tickets. I'm sure you have someone to get home to."The man said as he held out his ticket in front of Cabe.

Cabe looked down at his phone at the picture of him, his, daughter, and his wife at the beach with the dog too.

Cabe nodded his head, and smiled then replied:

"Sure do."He said then got his ticket out, and handed it to the man, and took his ticket.

"Thank you sir."The man said as he shook Cabe's hand.

"No, thank you."Cabe replied then got his suitcase, and walked over to the track.


	9. Chapter 9:Not Good

**AN: Sorry it has been a while since I have last updated. My Uncle and Aunt came up to visit recently, I've been busy with studies, and Christmas is around the corner. That is good news though since I will be off for Christmas break, but the stupid school is only giving me a week, but if I can write a chapter for a story in five minutes then imagine what I can do in a week. Thanks for reading, and please don't be afraid to leave a comment!**

Chapter Nine: Not Good

The team had just landed in JFK, and quickly got their luggage, then hopped into their van, and drove down to Grand Central.

"We have about half an hour until our train departs with Cabe in it."Walter said as he got his laptop out that he was tracking Cabe with.

"He most likely would've stopped to get a cup of coffee, knowing Cabe the flight to New York without coffee must've been harsh for him."Toby said.

"So are saying we might be able to intercept him at a coffee place in Grand Central?"Tim asked.

"With the amount of average New York City traffic, that's improbable, but we probably will be able to get a hold of him on the train."Sylvester said.

"Ehh, damn New York City cell phone users."Walter mumbled as he attempted to connect his laptop to his personal hotspot setting on his phone.

"You're having trouble connecting your laptop to your personal hotspot?"Paige asked him.

"Yes, and I need to be able to track him, so we know his location on the train."Walter stated as he slammed his laptop shut, and shoved it into his backpack.

"Maybe you should give him a little space, his father figure missing seems to be causing him some aggravation."Tim whispered to Paige then gave her a kiss on top of her head as Walter watched with a look of jealousy in his eyes.

Paige nodded her head, and gave him a kiss on the cheek as Walter watched them with the jealous look still on his face.

"Walter, you need to learn to accept the fact that, Paige isn't yours anymore."Toby told him.

"What?"Walter replied as he shook his previous thought out of his head.

Toby sighed, and said:

"Nothing, I was just talking about your personal hotspot trouble."Toby told him then went back to looking out the window.

Walter decided that he had no other use for his time, so he went through some documents he had downloaded that would be useful on this case to pass some time.

He couldn't help, but think about his childhood as he went throught the documents on his phone. Those years that he had spent with Cabe in his house in Poughkeepsie, and Cabe's family. He had grown quite fond of Rebecca, and Amanda throughout his childhood. Amanda was his like second sister, and Rebecca, his second mother, the only women he had grown on. Cabe had always been a father to him, he had taught him life skills only a father could teach, and got him out of bad situations, and provided a home for him, and family.

It killed Walter to see him in the condition that he was in just like it killed Walter to watch his sister die without being able to help her. He had felt as if he was a captured civilian who had their hands tied up against the back of a chair along with their ankles, and the escape tool was right in front of them, but he couldn't reach it. That is how he had felt throughout this whole ordeal, along with the added drama of Paige, and Tim.

If only he could free himself, and grab the tool then he would be home free.

They had finally arrived, got their suitcases out, walked over to the track that they were supposed to be on, and boarded the train with about one minute to spare.

"You got the WiFi yet pal so we can find the cart Cabe is in?"Toby asked Walter as he leaned over to Walter's seat.

"Finally."Walter said as he opened the link to his tracking software.

"I guess you did."Toby shrugged then peered over at Walter's screen.

Walter looked at his screen with a confused facial expression then, he almost jumped out of his seat with his laptop in one hand, but rather quickly got up instead.

"What is it Walt?"Toby asked him as he placed a hand on Walter's arm.

"Cabe isn't on this train."Walter stated as he turned to face Toby then walked over to the table that the rest of the team was seated at.

Toby watched Walter walk over to the rest of the team's table with a confused look on his face then, followed him to their spot.

"Guys, Cabe isn't on this train."Walter told them.

"What do you mean he isn't on this train?"Paige asked.

"Ehh, he must've gotten an early ticket somehow."Walter guessed.

"Then where is he?"Tim asked.

"He's about half an hour away from Poughkeepsie."Walter responded without making eye contact with Tim.

"Not good."Happy said.

"Ohh dear God, how are we gonna intercept him now?"Sylvester nervously exclaimed.

"I guess that we're gonna have to hope that he doesn't remember his old street address, and find him at a hotel or something."Paige suggested

"Well most people suffering from amnesia take a while on finding information like an old street addresses, and other information related to that."Toby told her then fixed his hat.

"Hopefully it's the same for him."Paige said with a comforting smile.

"Yes, hopefully."Walter said then began to type.


	10. Chapter 10: One Ninety Seven

Chapter Ten: One Ninety Seven

Cabe sat on the train, which was about half an hour from arriving In Poughkeepsie.

He thought about the pictures that he had looked at on his phone before. He wondered if there were pictures from his distant past.

He took his phone out of his pocket, and found some more photos of his distance past. Photos of him, and his daughter when she was six, and of him, and his wife, and also of Amanda with Misty when she was a puppy, and then he found one that confused him. It was a picture of him, Amanda, and a younger boy who had to be at least ten or eleven years old.

Cabe then felt a sharp pain in his head, and said:

"Ohh boy, I know what this means by now."He said then passed out.

Cabe is sitting in the passenger seat of a car. It is an older model Chevy Trailblazer, and he is wearing a suit, like he always does for work, and there is another man sitting next to him who is driving.

The road is made of dirt, and on each side is a wooden fence that either is holding in sheep, cows, goats, and other cattle.

Cabe then got a transmission on his two way radio.

"Agent Gallo, we are about reach scorpion's receiver."The commanding FBI Swat force leader said.

"Proceed to enter, we will arrive shortly after."Cabe replied.

"Copy, ten-four."He responded.

"Ten-four."Cabe replied then cut off the receiver.

He placed his two way radio down then picked up the FBI classified file, and opened it up.

All of what was inside of the file was five documents that the FBI had on scorpion. The documents had scorpion's computer records, IP address, and the location of his IP address. They did not have much more information on him either than that.

Cabe looked through the files once more then, he got another transmission on his radio.

"We have scorpion, he's just a kid."The commanding FBI Swat force leader said.

"Detain him, without force."Cabe responded.

"Ten-four."He replied.

A few minutes later, they approached the driveway of the house.

When they pulled in, Cabe saw the helicopter that had landed in front of the house, swat trucks that had in big yellow letters FBI printed on the sides, and the mother, and father with their daughter in their possession, and the only one who was not in distraught was the father.

He also saw, a young boy in a space sweater who had curly brown hair, and big brown eyes, with his hands cuffed in front of him, and two swat officers holding one of the boy's arms on each side.

Cabe sighed then stepped out of the car. He slammed the door behind him, and began to walk over to the boy. When he got in front of the boy, he squatted down to the boy's height so he could look the child in the eyes.

"What's your name son?"Cabe asked the boy as he smiled a comforting smile at him.

The boy looked into his eyes. When he did that, Cabe saw the fear quickly escape from his eyes.

"Walter, Walter Patrick O'Brien sir."The boy, or Walter told him.

Cabe nodded his head then looked back at the boy in the eyes.

"Well, my name Cabe, Cabe Gallo, but you don't have to call me Mr. Gallo, call me Cabe."He told the boy still, with a smile on his face.

"Okay, Cabe."The boy said then smiled at him.

Cabe smiled back then, the smile quickly left his face.

"Now son, do you know what you did to get you in trouble with the U.S. government?"Cabe asked the boy in a calming, but serious tone.

"Well, I did hack NASA."The boy told him."I just wanted the Space Shuttle blueprints for my bedroom wall."Walter continued to tell him.

Cabe nodded his head.

"Okay son, I'm sorry, but I have to follow protocol, just as the same that I would do for an adult, which means that I'm gonna have to take you in for questioning."Cabe told him."I'm gonna take you in my car to the U.S Ireland navy base for questioning."Cabe continued to tell him."Do you understand?"Cabe asked.

Walter gave him a look of disappointment then looked down at the ground. He nodded his head.

"Okay kid."Cabe said then he went to put his hand on his back, and guide to the back seat of his car when a thought suddenly came to his mind."You know what kid?"Cabe asked him.

"What?"Walter asked.

"Given the special circumstances of this case, I'm gonna let you go back upstairs to room, and pack some clothes for the night, and the next day, and anything else you think you might need while you're gone."Cabe told the young boy.

Walter looked back up at Cabe with a huge smile.

"Thank you Cabe."Walter told him.

Cabe smiled back then said:

"Anytime kid, anytime."He replied with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11:Find Him

Chapter Eleven: Find Him

The team had arrived in Poughkeepsie. It was ten at night there time, since there is a three hour time difference from New York to California.

"Wow, it's kind of cold here."Paige commented as they waited outside for their car to arrive.

"Here, you can take my jacket."Tim said as he took his light tan jacket off, and put it around Paige as it swallowed her up.

"Thank you."Paige said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Walter watched from the corner of his eye as he began to track Cabe's location.

"I guess that he decided not to go his old house yet."Walter stated as he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Well it is ten at night here so he must've thought that they would be asleep."Paige commented as Tim wrapped his arms around her.

"Or maybe he doesn't know the address yet, because normally there wouldn't be anything stopping a man like him from getting to his family."Toby told them.

"Yes, he most likely does not know the address yet, and went to the hotel, based off of his personality."Walter said.

"But what's going to stop him from finding out?"Happy asked.

"His memory."Toby responded."He most likely has not been able to draw up that memory yet, but he might soon."Toby told them.

"The odds are very high of him being able to draw up that memory since he has been able to get this far."Sylvester added."He could even be smart enough to try to look it up, since there are records at city hall of there old address or he could even find it online."Sylvester continued.

"We should find him before tomorrow or else who knows what kind of trouble he could get himself into."Paige said worriedly.

"Yes we should."Walter said then their car arrived and they left for the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12:Fatherhood

Chapter Twelve: Fatherhood

Cabe has arrived in his hotel room. He threw his suit case down on his desk, and plopped down in bed.

He had no clue what he would've normally done at this hour, but all of what was on his mind was finding his family, and sleep. He was determined to remember what address his family lived at, so he could come home to them, and they would know that everything was alright, especially his little girl, Amanda.

As he stared up at the ceiling, he thought about the little boy he had seen in his flashback on the train, and why his brain would chose to remember that certain memory, out of the memories that he could've had a recurrence of on the train, why that one, and why of that boy?

"Walter O'Brien."He began to say repeatedly, attempting to jog his memory of who the boy was.

Cabe then whiped his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and one of the first photos he had come across as he shuffled through them was the Van Halen concert photo of him, the doc, and Walter.

He suddenly knew why he remembered him, and who he was.

"That was guy who was there when I first woke up, and I just remembered him when he was a boy. I must've met him first on that case."He exclaimed as he finally began to remember something.

He felt a sharp pain again, and was thankful that he was on a soft bed now instead of a partial soft train seat or the cold, hard floor.

Cabe is an old Chevy trailblazer with Walter in the backseat as they pulled up to the United States military base gate in Ireland.

Cabe looked into the rearview mirror, and saw that the young boy was scared, and worried about his pending future. He glared back at the boy who was looking out the window of the car, watching the rain as it poured onto the roof of the car then drip down the window.

He then arrived at the gate, and flashed his FBI badge then the guard nodded his head, gesturing him entrance to the facility. As the guard opened the gate Cabe turned his body so he would facing the boy. The young boy looked at him, and stared into his eyes, looking for comfort in this time of need.

"Don't worry son, everything will be fine, I promise."Cabe told him in a reassuring tone.

The boy looked back into his eyes, tears beginning to form as he uttered these few words.

"You sure?"He nearly stuttered

"I promise kid."Cabe said then gave the boy a reassuring smile.

Cabe began to pull into the base, and he drove around until he arrived at his destination, the prison hold.

Cabe parked the car, and sat for a bit as the rain began to slowly come to a halt. He looked back at the boy as he noticed it coming to a halt as well. Cabe sighed then got out of the car before the rain had fully stopped. He opened the door to the seat next to young Walter, and sat down in the seat.

Walter looked over at him, with a questionable look in his eyes as Cabe cleared his throat.

"Son, I want you to know that you're not in trouble. You didn't know that what you had done was wrong. The guys in there just need to verify that you're not a cyber criminal, and that you don't have any connections with any criminals."Cabe told Walter in a soothing tone.

"What is my task?"Walter asked rather genuinely.

"To answer a few questions, do a few screenings then you'll be on your way."Cabe told him with a slight smile.

The boy smiled back then they both looked out their windows, and realized that the rain had stopped.

"I guess we can go in, and get this done, and over with."Cabe said as he looked out the window then he looked back over at Walter who had a scared look in his eyes.

"Son, don't worry, I'm here to help you, not harm you, nor are the other guys in there. They want you to be safe, and not get harmed by all the bad guys out there. We're here to help you not to do something like this again, and who knows maybe I'll stick around to help you with a few other things."Cabe said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, I uhh, feel better now."Walter responded, awkwardly.

"No problem kid, now let's you get you in there."Cabe said then got out of his seat, and Walter did the same.

Cabe walked around to Walter's side of the car, and grabbed his backpack from him, and swung it on his shoulder.

"Is that all ya need kid?"Cabe asked the boy.

Walter looked back at the car then said:

"Wait, I just need one other thing, as long you promise not to tell."Walter said to the man as he looked at him, and smiled.

"I promise son."Cabe responded then, Walter opened up the door, and pulled out a brown, partially beaten up teddy bear.

"Thank you Cabe."Walter said with a smile as he hugged his teddy bear, and looked into the man's eyes.

"You're welcome, Walter."Cabe said playfully as he wrapped his arm around the back of the boy's neck, and let his hand rest on his shoulder.

Cabe woke up, and as he did he shot up in his bed. He began to breath profusely as he glared around the room, and saw his phone still on, and lying on the bed. He picked up his phone, and quickly searched for the picture he had of him, Walter, and Amanda that he had seen before. He found the picture, and looked at it for a good, solid minute.

He thought about both of the visions he had of the two children, and he thought about why he may have had those few visions out of all the memories he could've had of them. He began to ponder the recurring theme of them to find the true meaning.

What was the summary of the visions? He began to ponder.

He thought about the picture his daughter had given, the advice he gave Walter. He thought about Amanda hugging him, and depending on him, and Walter's reaction to the advice. He thought about carrying Amanda down the hall, and walking with his arm around Walter's back.

Fatherhood. The main theme of the visions was fatherhood. Cabe is Amanda's father, and he is Walter's father figure, and always has been. They need him in the same way that he needs them.

"I've gotta get to them both."Cabe exclaimed."I need to find them both."He continued as he began to get up from the edge of the bed when he, passed out again.


	13. Chapter 13:Needs Dad

Chapter Thirteen: Needs Dad

The team walked into Walter's hotel room, exhausted. Toby plopped himself down in the bed next to Walter's, and the rest of the team grabbed a seat on the bed Toby was on, or at one of the three chairs at the small table, or on Walter's bed.

Happy lied down next to Toby as he wrapped his arm around her, and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her cheek.

Paige took a seat on the edge of Walter's bed, which was facing the window, Walter prefers a bed facing the window so he can easily look out the window to predict the weather forecast. She sat facing the bed where Toby, and Happy were lying down together, and Tim sat down on her left side, and wrapped his arm around her back, and gently, kissed the top of her head.

Sylvester sat at the table with his back facing the window, as he took out his hand wipes, and began profusely wiping his hands.

Walter sat down at the table with his back to the door, opened up his laptop, and typed in his password then began to connect to the hotel's free WiFi as he watched the team from the corner of his eye, showing remarks of jealousy towards Paige, and Tim.

Why did Tim have to have her? Why couldn't he? Walter began to ponder to himself as he glared at her, but there were bigger issues, Cabe was missing, and they had to find him before it was too late. Why did Cabe have to remember Amanda, and Rebecca? Walter thought. What about the more recent memories he has begun to make, of the team, of Toby and Happy, Sylvester, and Ralph, Paige, and Tim, and of him. Did he remember them at all? Did he remember him at all? Walter thought then he glared at his screen, and saw that he was connected to the hotel's WiFi, and could load his tracking software. He began to load his software when he noticed that the team was basically asleep, and it irked him that it was seven fifteen in their time zone, but they were half asleep.

"Hey, it's seven eighteen in the western pacific time zone we live in, and you all are almost asleep!"Walter began to exclaim, as they all stared at him, some shocked, and others worried for him."You should be getting to work to find him, not sleeping! We need to find him not sleep!"He continued to yell as the room fell silent.

Walter didn't know why he began to act out like that, but all of what was on his mind was to find Cabe, and let him know how important he was to him. He wanted the security that he was there for him since it felt as if no one else on the team cared.

"Walter, we've had a very long day dealing with Cabe's disappearance. We need some rest."Toby began to say in a calm tone as he sat up in bed so he could look at Walter, and Happy put her head on Toby's stomach, as he brushed through her hair.

"Yes Walter. We need some rest, and can get started again tomorrow."Paige began to tell him as she picked up what Toby was saying.

Walter looked back, and forth between the two as he began to slowly emotionally deteriorate, thinking about finding him before it was too late. He began to ponder on his previous thoughts, what if Cabe doesn't recognize him, and know him?

Walter thought about all those times he had spent with Cabe, all the times he helped him now, and all times he had aided him in the past. When he helped him through Megan's death, when he helped him when Megan began to grow ill. When he helped him off the side of the cliff, the day he had first met him.

Cabe had always been like a father to Walter. When the incident in Baghdad occurred, and he grew distant with Cabe he didn't really know how much he truly did miss his company until he gained his friendship back with him. Now, Cabe is more important in his life than Walter realized.

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow!"Walter began to yell."I want to find him now!"Walter continued to yell as if he were helpless child as the team looked at him in awe.

Walter's eyes began to tear up, as he scanned the room with hurt in his eyes.

"I want my father back, I want my dad."Walter said in a calm tone as his eyes shifted from the team to the floor.

Paige doggedly walked over to Walter, and put her arms around him as she embraced him, and Walter slowly put his head on her shoulder.

"I want my dad."Walter said as Paige began to gently stroke his hair.

Walter continued to rest his head on her shoulder as the rest of the team walked over to him, and huddled around him. He pulled his head off of Paige's shoulder as she continued to embrace him.

"Walter, don't worry. We'll find him as soon as we can we're just exhausted from all the commotion of today. How would you feel if we got some rest then, we wake up early, and get to work as soon as we wake up?"Paige offered as she looked into his eyes.

Walter found comfort in her eyes, and in the words she spoke as he stared deeply into them, and it felt right to him, being in her arms, at her side, with her, he felt right.

Walter nodded his head then the team backed away as Paige got out of the embrace.

"You better now Walt?"Toby asked as he put his hand on Walter's back, and rubbed his back.

"Yes, I am in a more stable condition."Walter responded in discomfort.

"Okay then pal, the misses, and I are off to our room for the night."Toby said then he walked out with Happy.

"You're fine Walter?"Sylvester asked

"Yes, I'm fine."Walter replied as he looked at Sylvester.

"Good then, I have to disinfect my room then get to sleep."Sylvester said as he gave Walter a quick hug then left.

"Okay then, Walter, Tim, and I are tired, so we're going to go get some rest. Okay?"Paige asked Walter as he gave Tim an evil glare then looked back at Paige, and nodded his head. "Good, if you need us, just call us or come over to our room."Paige told him then gave him their spare key.

They walked out, Tim with his arm on Paige's back as he watched with jealousy written all over his face.

Once they closed the door behind them, Walter stood there, and stared at the door. He thought about how it should've been him escorting Paige out of the room. How it should've been him sharing a room tonight with her, and a bed. How it should be him with her.

He then glared over at his bed, and took a seat in it, on the edge facing the other bed in his room.

Walter had gotten two beds in his room since he thought that by now they would have Cabe back, and he would need a place to sleep. Sylvester doesn't enjoy sharing the company of another human being while he is at rest due to the fact that they may cough, or sneeze in the middle of the night, and the may breath with their mouth open. Toby, by social convention, sleeps with Happy on these trips, and Paige now has Tim, so Walter normally is stuck sharing a room with Cabe.

In the beginning, Walter did not enjoy sharing a room with the older man, but now he doesn't mind it that much anymore. He has actually grown to enjoy it, another person's company, especially him or Paige. Cabe is more of a father to him, someone he can rely on, someone he can trust, and Paige, he hasn't quite figured out yet how he really feels about her. He knows that he loves her, but he is tangled with other emotions towards her, and he doesn't quite know how to react to them yet.

As he stared at the bed, he thought about how Cabe should be there, beside him, and there for him. He doesn't even have the stability of knowing that Cabe remembers him, and knows about him, and that he is waiting for him to come back to him.

Walter hadn't realized until that night about how much he really needs Cabe.


	14. Chapter 14:Found Him

Chapter Fourteen: Found Him

 **AN: I just wanted to thank all you guys who have been reading this story, and following it since the beginning, all of the people who follow it, favorited, and read it, or just stumbled upon it just now. This is my most successful story with over two thousand people who have read it (and counting). I am overjoyed with the success, and you guys are the reason why I am still writing new chapters for it. I have begun work on a novel, and have been so caught up in it that I have barely had time to write for this story, so I just wanted to thank you guys for reading, and if you guys want more, please comment below!**

 **Real AN: I have decided not to have Cabe pass out in the last chapter about him, so please disregard that. Thanks!**

Cabe jolted right up from his bed as if he were renewed with the energy level of a young child. He looked at the digital alarm clock to his right which read _2:48 am._

Guess it's early. He thought to himself. Maybe I should get a little more shut eye. Then he began to think about the little boy who needs him to be his father figure in his life, and the little girl that loves him, and is waiting for him at home. He knew that he needed to get home to her, and get back to the boy.

He got right up, and grabbed some toilet trees out of his suitcase, and some clothes for the day. He walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and began to get ready for the day.

Two floors above Cabe, on the fourth floor of the hotel Walter was working nonstop to find his location.

Walter was in his clothes from what is now the previous day, sitting at the table in his room typing profusely, and had not stopped after Paige, and Tim had left the room.

He was working on Cabe's phone, and was trying to hack into his phone to find his location. Only he could do it since he had programmed Cabe's phone with his software, just like what he performed for the rest of the team so their electronics would not get hacked into since there are only two people in the world that understand his software, and that is him, and Ralph.

Walter had begun the task a few hours ago, but now he only had one level of description to get past then he would have full access to the older man's phone, and could gain his location.

As he began the tedious task of hacking his own software, he had some time to think. He thought about what could've been with him, and Paige if only he had told her how he really felt about her, he thought about what life would've been like if Tim had never become a part of the team. He also thought about how'd he feel once he got Cabe back. He also thought about Amanda.

Cabe still thinks that she is alive. What will happen once we tell him that she is gone? I guess only Paige knows, and Toby. Maybe he'll deteriorate emotionally in relation to what occurred when I lost Megan.

Then he was finally in. He immediately went into his GPS, and began to dig around to find his location. Walter stared at the computer with utter confusion when he noticed that Cabe was in the room two floors below his own. He knew that he had to notify the others as soon as possible since he know Cabe well enough that he is in relation to himself, and can live off a few short hours of sleep, and with the pending circumstances, he is most likely awake.

Walter remembered what Paige had told him, that if he needs anything that he could come into her, and Tim's room, and gain assistance. He doggedly got out of his chair, and proceeded to get out of the room, and rushed out the door. He walked three doors down to Paige, and Tim's room. He put the key in the slot then opened the door, and walked in. He attempted not to make a lot of noise since he really only wanted Paige to wake up. He walked over to Paige's bedside which was on the opposite side he was on, she was near the window, and he began to call her name.

"Paige, Paige, Paige, wake up."Walter began to call in a near whisper.

Paige began to stir in her bed when she finally opened her eyes, and saw Walter's face.

"Walter, what is it?"She asked him as she sat up in her bed, careful not to wake the man who lay beside her up.

"I know where Cabe is."Walter stated as he looked at her.

For some reason Walter found it odd to see Paige in her night clothes. He has never seen her in her pajamas before, especially ones like she was wearing that night. They were more revealing than he thought he would ever see her wear, but they looked good on her, and matched her hair that was surprisingly not messed up at all.

"Walter, did you stay up all night, and track Cabe's location?"Paige asked him as she put her hands on her hips, and gave him a look of disappointment.

Walter gave her the most disappointed look he could give her then returned to his normal emotionless state.

"Well to answer your question yes, but see, Cabe's normal behavior pattern leads me to the conclusion that he most likely awake by now due to the special circumstances, and the fact that he does wake up early."Walter told her as she sighed.

"Walter, you need to get some rest."Paige told him.

"But we need to get him, as soon as possible, meaning right now. He is most likely almost out of the shower, and after that it should take him approximately ten minutes to complete his morning routine, and approximately two to five minutes to get dressed."Walter told her.

Paige sighed again then said:

"Fine, call the others, and I'll get Tim up."Paige agreed in soft tone as a slight smile fell upon Walter's face for a few seconds then he returned to his normal state.

Walter grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and proceeded to call the rest of the team, and notify them of the situation. It took Toby more talking into than Happy, and Sylvester jumped right to it. They then met in Walter's hotel room, and went over the plan.

"Okay guys we have approximately eight minutes until Cabe is out of his hotel room, and has begun his search for his family."Walter began to say as he looked around at the team that was still in their pajamas, and robes."We have to notify him of who we are, and also tell him that his daughter is dead, and his wife left him."Walter continued to tell the team.

"Well, we should probably break it to him easy about his daughter's death, and his wife leaving him."Paige said as Toby nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, if we tell him right away without sitting him down first, who knows what emotional trauma we could reveal."Toby began to say. "He still believes that they are still alive, hence the reason why we are here, and as soon as we tell him, it will most likely trigger all of his memories of the past to flow over him, and he will relive that moment. All the pain, and suffering will come back to him like a wave over a cliff."Toby continued to explain as his voice shifted in tone, and the team watched him talk with eyes filled with pity for what the older man is about to go through."I am not saying that we shouldn't tell him, since it is gonna happen already, but you should be ready for it, and be ready to be there for him."Toby told them with a lot of emotion towards his words.

The team all stood in utterly silence as they pondered Toby's words.

Walter remembered the day Amanda had died. She was in a car crash, and had sustained horrific injuries due to it. Walter was there in the hospital when she passed, and watched Cabe, and Rebecca slowly, emotionally, deteriorate. He was on a case with the FBI when it happened, and Cabe told him that he could go back home, but he didn't want to. He watched as Cabe grew distant from Rebecca then a few months later, they divorced, and few years later, Baghdad had occurred, and he would not talk to Cabe for a few decades after that.

A part of Walter wanted a better past for the older man, but another part of him, the logical side, told him that there was nothing he could do to prevent all the events of his past from occurring, and that the best he could do is listen to Toby, and Paige.

"We all ready?"Walter asked the team.

"Yes we are."Paige said in a joyful tone, attempting to lift up the team's spirits.

"Then let's get down to his room."Walter said then the team began to file out of Walter's room, and proceeded down the hall.

As they walked down the hall to the elevator Walter began to be filled with joy, he was finally going to get his father back.


	15. Chapter 15:Return the Favor

Chapter Fifteen: Return the Favor

Cabe is just about finished with his morning routine, or what he believes is his morning routine, and is dressed in his army style jacket, blue jeans, and brown army boots. He then walked out of the bathroom, and over to his bed, and put his toilet trees back, and his dirty clothes in his suitcase. Then he took his phone out, and began to look at the pictures.

He thought about the young boy with his teddy bear, and the picture his daughter had given him, and the look in the boy's eyes when they entered the military base, and when his daughter jumped into his arms, and put her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder.

He could not wait to get back home to them, and see the look on her face when he did.

* * *

The team filed into the elevator, and began to travel down to Cabe's room in silence.

Walter began to ponder on the thought of how they were going to tell the older man about the death of his daughter, and the departure of his wife. He could barely bare the thought of the past when the incident originally occurred.

They then began to exit the elevator, and head for Cabe's hotel room. They walked up to the door, and stood there for a bit. They were all still in their nightclothes, and robes. They stood there, and few of them took a deep breath, and began to brace themselves for what was about to happen.

"I guess this is it."Paige said in a soft tone, so not to wake the people sleeping down in the other rooms.

"Yup, you all ready guys, and know what is about to happen?"Toby asked them as they all nodded their heads."Tim, you want to do the honors?"Toby asked him, referring to knocking on the door.

Tim nodded his head then he knocked on the door. Not too loudly, so he wouldn't wake the people sleeping, but enough to get Cabe's attention.

Cabe was sitting on his bed, still looking at the photos when he hear someone begin to knock on the door. He looked over at the door with a confused face then, he got up, and opened the door.

He saw the whole team standing there, and gave them a look of confusion as he stood there with the door open.

"Am I bothering you guys 'cause I was just headed on my way?"Cabe asked them as he looked at them.

"No, Cabe, we're your co workers, we've been looking for you for awhile now."Paige told him.

Cabe took a good look at them, and saw Toby. He knew that Toby was the doctor that was there when he woke up, and then he saw Walter.

As soon as he saw Walter, he saw the little boy that he had apprehended, the little boy with his teddy bear.

Walter saw an odd glisten in the older man's eyes, and cocked his head in confusion.

Cabe then looked over at Toby, and began to speak.

"You're the doc, the guy who was there when I woke up."Cabe said as he pointed to Toby.

"Yes I am, that means that you're making progress."Toby said as he tipped his hat off to him.

Then there was moment of silence between the team members as they looked at Cabe in silence, and he gave them a confused look.

"What are those faces for?"Cabe asked them with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Cabe, we have something to tell you."Tim told him."Do you mind if we come in?"Tim continued to ask.

Cabe nodded his head, and gestured them in.

They walked in then Cabe shut his door, and they took a seat in any place they could find in his room.

Cabe sat down on his bed in between Walter, and Paige. Tim was seated next to Paige with his hands on her arm.

"You guys better make it quick 'cause I get back home to my wife, and kid."Cabe told them as he held his hands, and looked at the both of them.

"That's what we need to inform you of."Walter told him as he awkwardly shifted focus between the older man, and the floor.

"What do you mean?"Cabe worriedly asked Walter as his eyes began to grow large in fear.

"Well, uhh, umm…"Walter stuttered as Paige began to speak for him.

"Cabe, it's about Amanda."Paige began as the team looked over at the three of them with sad, and worried expressions on their faces.

Walter did not know how to start the conversation with the older man, his daughter was dead, and that was fact. Why was it hard for him to state a fact? He states them often, it is his means of living. Why couldn't he state that fact?

"Cabe, your daughter, Amanda, she passed."Paige told the older man as he gave her a shocked expression.

The room was filled with silence as they all looked over at Cabe.

"She's, she's really gone. I remember, she got in a car crash, and her injures, that's what killed her."Cabe said in hysteria as Paige nodded her head."She was just a little girl, she was only six, I mean."He began to ramble as he cried.

Toby walked over to the side of Cabe Paige was on, and put his hand on the older man's back, and began to rub his back as Cabe continued to cry.

Cabe rested his head on Walter's shoulder as Walter gave him a confused a look.

Walter had no clue what to do. Why did he opt for Walter over Paige? Her job was to aid in these moments. Then Walter remembered back at the door the only two people he recognized were him, and Toby. Cabe's subconscious chose him since he was the only who his remembered. Walter then remembered back to when he was a boy, and he would come home from school, after a conflict with a schoolyard bully, and see Cabe. He would break down in front of him, and rest his head on his shoulder as Cabe stroked through his hair, and would gently rub his back, and tell him that everything was okay.

Walter then began to stroke through Cabe's hair, and rub his back. Paige soothingly rubbed his thigh, and Toby backed off, and took a seat next to Walter.

"She's gone."Cabe said in a soft voice.

"I know big guy, I know, but don't worry, it'll get better."Toby said in a soothing voice, as Cabe continued to sulk, and break down.

"Don't worry Cabe, as soon as we get you back home, everything will be better."Happy told him from the entry to the bedroom section of the small hotel room as she leaned up against the frame.

"Yes, when we get back LA, we can get some burgers at that place you like."Paige soothing told him with a smile.

Walter watched as Cabe sulked on his shoulder, he didn't really have anything to say. He just wanted his father back. He was overjoyed that he remembered who he was, but he didn't know if he knew that he was his father figure.

Cabe took his head off of Walter's shoulder, and looked Walter in the eye. His eyes were red, and his face was tear stained, and he still appeared as if he were gonna break again any minute now.

"All those times I had been there for you, and helped you when you needed it, you picked up on the things I was using to help you feel better. I'm proud of you son, I'm proud that you could be there for me, and return the favor."Cabe told Walter with a slight, forced smile.

Cabe gave Walter, a hug, and Walter returned it.

Walter was happy now that he knew that Cabe did remembered him, and knew that he was son.

 **AN: I believe that this is it for the story. Thank you guys so much for reading, and I am planning to write a one or chapter story to follow it about Cabe telling Walter about the visions he had of him. I jut wanted to thank you all for reading it, I did not think that I would have a such a huge turn out. I wish that the scorpion writers could write a story in relation to this one, or one that deals with Cabe's past. Thank you guys again, I hope that you can read my follow up story, and I plan to have it posted soon!**


End file.
